


Fate is a cruel path we all must walk

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e13 The Lighthouse, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Season/Series 05, Suicide, Suicide trigger warning, Tragic Romance, everyone dies, i hate Kasius so much, oh and did i say angst, very, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: "-And SHIELD agent Phil Coulson!" Kasius laughs, "Against the mighty Melinda May!"No.It couldn't have come to this.The doors open and he is shoved forward. The slab of metal shuts behind him with a deafening slam, and somehow Phil knows it's the last doorway he'll ever pass through. There, on the other side of the arena, Melinda is released from her chains. It's then that they lock eyes. Everything has come to this.





	Fate is a cruel path we all must walk

**Author's Note:**

> Angst. AnGsT. ANGST. A N G S T . That is all this is. Major character death. Descriptions of violence and wounds. Everyone dies. It's really short. I have no excuse. You have been WARNED. This takes place sometime during Fun & Games.
> 
> -nightsisterkaris
> 
> \---------- -:x:- ----------

    Phil is thrown into the cell by the Kree guards. Kasius has rounded up every single one of the True Believers and each one of his friends. Screams filter through the roof, where the arena awaits. it's dark, dusty, the air old and barely able to slide down his throat to his burning lungs.

    It's only an hour before he's retrieved again, dragged to the ring.

    "-And SHIELD agent Phil Coulson!" Kasius laughs, "Against the mighty  _Melinda May_!"

_No._

_It couldn't have come to this._

    The doors open and he is shoved forward. The slab of metal shuts behind him with a deafening slam, and somehow Phil knows it's the last doorway he'll ever pass through. There, on the other side of the arena, Melinda is released from her chains. It's then that they lock eyes. Everything has come to this.

   Phil is even more horrified to see the rest of team dead in the ring. Daisy is upside-down in the dirt, something long and pointy is upright out of her back. Fitz is curled up on top of a pale Jemma. Mack - oh god- Phil can't even look into those empty eyes. Elena, there's too much blood to tell. The floor is more muddy red than sand.

   "Today, the last two contestants will fight to the death! The winner will be awarded to the highest bidder!" Kasius waves his arm dramatically to his wasted other-worldly guests.

    They won't. They can't. 

    Melinda walks forward. There is nothing in her eyes. No hope. No plan. No expectation to get out of this. Jemma had once said that no matter ever was destroyed. That the atoms that one was composed of would move on to perhaps live again in another organism, be blasted from a magnificent volcano, or burn spectacularly in a supernova. that was a spark of peace quickly smothered.

    Phil reaches down into the sand and lifts a dagger. He hands it to her, and exposes his chest. He's a dead man anyway. "No." Melinda shakes her head. "I can't." Her voice breaks.

    Suddenly a mind-numbing, Flesh-burning electric shock sparks from their metrics and races through their bodies, leaving them both to spasm.

    "I SAID, FIGHT!"

    "No." Phil pushes the dagger back into Melinda's hand and he runs his fingers over her's. _It'll be okay._

    Once again, their metrics torture them.

    At least Phil knew that whatever part of him was reused a million years from now, It would be attracted to whatever used to be a part of Melinda because somehow he was certain that it would know that it loved and belonged with her.

    Phil Coulson won't let Kasius win. He's  _not_  going to fight Melinda. He'll be tortured to the death in terrible agony before he lays a finger on her. And the same reflected in Melinda's eyes.

   They won't give Kasius what he wants, so Phil takes Melinda's face in his cupped hands, feeling tears soak between his fingers, presses their foreheads before he kisses her, light and sweet, maybe just a  _little_ tongue. They choose the safest option. 

    Suicide.

    The heart. They each stab the other's heart, one after another. Pressed against each other's body, hot core blood mingles and soaks through their clothes, hands on the other's faces as they fall, fall down into the sand, arms wrapped around each other so tight they don't separate when they hit the bloody mud.

    They stabbed that one organ that tied them together for so many years. It was no metaphor that the heart loved, because here, as their life drained and their paling lips met again, the organ that connected them, severed their life strings, connected with the other's.

   And maybe someday their essence would burn in a star. 

 -:x:-  

 

    "Well,  _that_  was boring." Kasius says. "Anyone up for some refreshments? Or shall we bring out another?" The space aliens around him laugh.

    Nobody even cared.

    It was  _just_  entertainment, after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: SUICIDE IS NEVER THE ANSWER. I used this terrible act in the story purely for emotional purposes, not to send any type of pro-suicidal message. Suicide is not what will fix any one of your problems. Talk! If you feel the desire to end your life, or cause bodily harm in attempt, talk to a trusted person you know and/or call #1-800-273-8255. Thank you. 
> 
> -nightsisterkaris


End file.
